Today, people are very dependent on display devices, which serve as sources of information and entertainment during daily activities. In many offices, people spend hours sitting in front of a monitor. At home, people sit in front of a television. People are forced to go to where the display device is in order to interact with the display device. Additionally, “interaction” with a display device is very rudimentary, even today. For instance, some display devices offer interaction through a remote control, and others offer tactile interaction. However, there are very few display devices that offer direct interaction with an image produced by the display device.
It would be beneficial to provide more interaction between people and display devices. There are systems involving multiple projectors for realizing large-scale displays. Such systems are discussed in Welch et al., “Projected Imagery in Your Office of the Future,” IEEE Computer Graphics and Apps, 62–67 (2000) and Sukthankar et al., “Smarter Presentations: Exploiting Homography in Camera-Projector Systems,” Proc. of Int'l Conf. on Computer Vision, Vancouver, Canada (2001), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. However, the projected images cannot be moved by these systems. Additionally, Shafer et al., “The Easy Living Intelligent Environment System,” Proc. of the CHI Workshop on Research Directions in Situated Computing (2000), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discusses an environment in which cameras are used to track a person and a device close to a person is activated. However, this also does not allow interaction between a person and a display device.
Thus, what are needed are techniques that provide more human interaction with display devices.